My Enemy's Keeper
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: An accident causes L & Light to travel to a new world. Feeling responsible the X-Men take in L & Light until they return home. A enemy shows up to destroy the world will L & Light use the Death Note to save a world that's not even theirs? Full sum inside


My Enemy's Keeper

Prologue

(A/N I've been watching a lot of Death Note lately. Mostly the live action films. By the way I love the movie "L: Change the World." Best out of all the movies. If you haven't seen it, check it out. Totally awesome movie but so sad at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.)

SUM: An accident causes L & Light to travel to a new universe. L is now relying on Light for help and it has nothing to do with the Kira Case. L has never been out on his own without Watari and Light is now L new handler. Feeling responsible the X-Men take in L & Light until they return home. The X-Men quickly discover just what kind of people they are now housing and begin to grow very causous of them. When a new enemy shows up to destroy the world will L & Light use the Death Note to save a world that's not even theirs or will they kill each before it's all said in done with?

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"

"Not what I was planning to do!"

He screwed up royally. Forge was known for being a genius inventor, however, he was also known for making quite a few mistakes with his inventions. Those mostly having to do with other dimensions. This was another one of those mistakes. Now Logan was yelling at him. It was clear that something or some things came threw into their world. Who or what came through was yet to be determined.

First off the portal was suppose to open in the Danger Room were they could monitor it. They didn't happen. Instead the portal opened up somewhere in the city. Well, Forge was pretty sure it was somewhere in the city. Now that meant they would have to look for who or what came through. If that "what" happened to be a "who", and if that who looked human how were they going to track him or her down? They would just blend with the crowd.

"Well, that's obvious, kid! We'll just have to find whatever came through," Logan said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, but what if the thing that came through was a person?" Forge added as Logan froze. "How could you tell?"

"You have a better idea? Because we don't know what came through and waiting maybe the worse thing we can do," Logan growled out. "I'm supposed to monitor your research while Chuck, Storm, and Jean checked out a disturbance across the country and Hank currently has a cold so he couldn't help."

"All right, all right, I get the point. I screwed up on this," Forge said, trying to calm Logan down. "It is possible that who or whatever came through may carry an energy signal that can be traced. Almost like an echo of the portal's own energy signal. But building the device to track it down will take a couple of days. Not to mention the energy may disperse by that time."

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was better than going in blind. It was true though, what if the object that came was human or human like. Just how was he going to track it down if that was the case? He didn't like the idea of waiting around like this but to go in blind would be a waste of time. They would just have to monitor the news for now.

* * *

It was cold and wet. Rain poured down over the dark city. Streams of lightning flash overhead and thunder rattled the ground. Two figures lay on the hard cold pavement in a small alley.

Slowly one of them started to the stir. His large dark eyes opened to rain blurring his vision. He rolled over to get this water out of his face. His head pounded and the area was spinning. He looked over a ways to see another person lying on his stomach, unmoving. Getting to his hands and knees he crawled the short distance to the other person lying on the ground.

"Wake up," he said, shaking the other person. "Get up. C'mon."

The other person started to stir as his brown eyes started to slide open. His head was also spinning and pounding. He shivered slightly as he rolled over to meet a set of large dark eyes.

"L? Ryuzaki?" He said, quietly.

"Good, you're wake, Light," L said, helping Light sit up.

It didn't take Light long to realize that they weren't inside the Kira Task Force building. Just where were they? Light remembered taking hold of the Death Note, which he was still clutching, while he was talking with Ryuzaki and the task force about Kira. That was it. Everything else was a blank.

L could only recall that much himself. Suddenly they were outside at night in the rain. While they had been inside it was morning and the sun was out that day. It didn't make any since to him. Without warning L's stomach became sour and he managed to turn around in time to not bring up the contents of his stomach on Light's shirt.

"Are you, all right," Light asked, putting a hand on L's back. "I never thought eating all those sweets was good for you to start with."

"I-I'm fine," L said, spitting a little. "I do get motion sickness sometimes."

"Oh… Um, why don't you stay here and I'll go check out where we are," Light said, standing up.

"First, leave the notebook with me," L said, looking up at Light.

"You still think I'm Kira?" Light snapped a little.

"It's just a precaution. After all if you are Kira you might run off with the notebook and I won't ever see you again," L stated, getting to his feet and held out his hand. "This is just to ensure that you return. I'm sure you can understand that, can't you, Light?"

"Fine," Light said, handing the notebook back over to L as L promptly went back to sitting on the ground.

Light walked off and down a sidewalk. It was already clear enough that they weren't even in Japan. Most likely they were in the United States. He stopped at newspaper machine just outside a convince store. The store was close and there was little light to read by. He got in close to the machine to see what he could read through the glass. He didn't have the proper currency to get one; this was all he could do.

"Bayville, New York? I figured we were in the States," Light said, standing up straight again. "But how did we end up here?"

Light returned to the alley to see Ryuzaki sitting up against an old dumpster the Death Note clutched in his fingers. Light hated the fact that L still suspected him of being Kira. It was clear L was no fool and Light was going to be stuck alone with him until they could get back to Japan. Just his luck.

"Well, we're in the United States. Bayville, New York, to be exact," Light said, standing over L. "How do you suppose we got here, Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know," L answered, nibbling on his thumb. "I highly doubt we were kidnapped. Also where is the Shinigami Rem? She isn't here. Doesn't she need to follow the notebook?"

"That's right…" Light said, looking around. _This doesn't make any sense. Where is Rem? She should be here with the Death Note._

"How very—strange. I can't figure this out," L said, curling up into a tighter ball. "I don't like it."

"I don't like it much myself. I'm actually a little scared," Light stated, rubbing some rain out of his eyes. "In any case we need to get out of the rain. We might be able to find a drier place somewhere close by. Get up and let's go."

L slowly got to his feet and walked beside Light down the sidewalk. Something was amiss not with Light but with the situation. He couldn't figure it out. It was starting to scare him the harder he tried to rationalize it and he couldn't. Light didn't seem to have the same problem. Then again Light grew up in a different environment. A world outside Wammy's House. L had only known the House and the tender care Watari. Now he was without Watari and only Yagami Light was his companion. What was he going to do?

(A/N That's it so far. Tell me what you think. How do you think it's coming along? Any good. Please review. I would be very happy about that.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
